


X Marks The Spot

by TrashyArcticBoi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Capatin Spoorklez?, Cussing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, X talks about his sad past, Xisuma's scar, another 2am story for some reason, maybe there will be some kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyArcticBoi/pseuds/TrashyArcticBoi
Summary: During a small Hermit house party, False asks Xisuma about the story behind the "X" scar in the middle of his face. With a small laugh and a found smile, Xisuma takes a deep breath and begins telling the story of his "X" scar which turns into a story about how he earned all his scars. The other Hermits can't help but listen in on Xisuma's interesting story.
Relationships: Docm77/Xisumavoid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea at first but I wanted to tell a small story about my au Xisuma and his past and how he adopted all the hermits and stuff. But yyyeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. I hope you enjoy! This will not be a oneshot since the story is too long and it seems better to be split up into parts anyways. Enjoy!

“Then I told him… No one takes my X on the spot! I swung around and then I punched the guy right in the nose.” Doc explained. The Hermits laughed at the story while Xisuma sighed. He shook his head as his face flushed pink. While the other Hermits began to tell their own stories, Xisuma silently pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and walked out to the kitchen. When he walked in we went straight over to the food table and grabbed a cookie. 

It was a calm night in the Hermit household. Grian was asleep in Mumbo’s lap, Iskall flirting with Ren, Doc telling his stupid crazy stories that were mostly not true, Stress braiding Cleo’s hair, Tango making some sort of crazy weapon out of Grian’s lego set, Scar trying to see how many pencils and pens he could stick into Cub’s beard, it was a normal night and Xisuma loved it. He was glad that they all finally got to have a nice weekend to rest. 

His work had been extremely stressful because some hacker gang was trying to hack into the news report stations, sending stupid messages that were just ment to annoy any and everyone. Same went for the idol Hermits. The Gem Clock News had recently been in their shadows, constantly stalking and asking the idols about the rivalry that suddenly appeared out of nowhere between the Hermits and ZexyZek. Not to mention Mumbo almost losing his hand to one of his redstone machines that had suddenly turned on out of the blue. The redstoner still didn’t understand what had happened, more of how and why. When Grian found out he started sticking right to Mumbo’s side, going wherever Mumbo went, except the bathroom. 

All in all, X was just happy that they all could finally get a break from all the wacky chaos. 

“Hey X.” A voice said behind the archangel. X turned to the person, securing his ventilator back on after shoving the sugar cookie into his mouth. The person had noticed and quietly laughed to them self about it. Xisuma quickly chewed and swallowed the cookie before talking. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, False. Can’t resist my sweet tooth.” Xisuma said, chuckling nervously. False chuckled with him.

“No need to apologize.” False said with a smile. She walked over and grabbed herself some Void Y soda. The two stayed silent. False drank her soda slowly, giving X constant small glances. Xisuma easily noticed this. He grabbed another cookie off the food table and sighed. He crossed his arms and looked at False. 

“What is it?” X asked. False looked away.

“I really don’t want to bother.” False said. 

“No no. Go on. What seems to be on your mind?” X asked. False looked down, guilt looked spreading over her face. She sat her drink on the kitchen counter and turned to Xisuma. 

“I don’t want to seem like I want to know everything about your life but I’ve just always been curious… What’s with your X scar, and I mean the scar cut into an ‘X’ on your face, not your name?” False asked. Ah that’s right. Xisuma has an ‘X’ cut scar in between his eyes. It was clear as day, sat like a screaming painting on his face. It was hard to ignore. Sure, many of the Hermits had scars but everyone knew the stories behind them except for Xisuma’s scars. No one really asked him about how he got them, they usually just created theories about how he earned them, giving their leader space and time, not wishing to push him into telling them the stories about his scars. Most of the Hermits either were too scared to ask, in fear of reminding Xisuma of bad memories that they didn't know about, while others just didn’t care to ask, it was non of their business really.

X just stared at False silently as she began to feel uncomfortable. Maybe asking him was a bad idea. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have a-” False’s apology was cut off by Xisuma’s laughing. She looked at her leader, confused and not expecting this action from him after asking such a private question. X waved his hand a bit to calm himself down a bit. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just-a small memory of how I earned my scar.” X said with a giggle. False was still confused. 

“What? How is it funny? I-I’m sorry but I don’t understand.” False said. Xisuma looked at her with a smile, hidden by his ventilator mask. 

“I’m guessing that you think the story behind my x scar is bad?” X asked. False just simply nodded. X tilted his head to the side, looking away with a distant look in his eyes. 

“It’s a funny story, actually, but has a bit of a dark side to it.” Xisuma explained. False leaned against the counter, looking at her leader curiously. 

“Would...it be ok if you told me the story behind it?” False asked. The archangel turned his attention back to the blonde builder. He smiled at her and leaned against the nearest wall. 

“Sure. I guess to start off, I got this scar from Doc.” Xisuma started. False’s eyes widened. 

“From Doc? Last I checked, the only pain he causes to you is flirting annoyance.” False said with a snort. X blushed at the comment. 

“Well, yes but this was before.” 

“Before?” Xisuma nodded. 

“Before any of you, before I  _ ahem  _ adopted you all.” False laughed at this. Xisuma was technically all the Hermits’ guardian or parent. None of them really saw X as their parent figure, more of a best friend that was always there for you when you needed them. X laughed with False.

“Right. “Adopted”.” False joked. 

“Hehe. But anyways, to start our story, I’ll start at the very beginning… it all started a few years after I had been brought here to this world”

________________________

It was 8am, or...that’s what Xisuma could make out from the sunrise shining through his small apartment window. He had dark bags under his eyes, staring at his computer and typing away. His pajamas hung loosely on his tired body like his limp wings that sat on his back as he worked. The man had lost track of time, the day, the week and most possibly what year it was. All he knew was that it was snowing outside and that he needed to get his programming work done.

The year is 2118, December 4th. It had been 3 years since Xisuma was brought to this world named Palace Concy, given a second chance at life after being abandoned by everyone he loved just because he tried to take charge of the Aether by changing the rules and making things right, stop the heavens from torturing poor demons and angels because of little mistakes they made.

Sure, it was a blessing that he was given a second chance at life but he wished that he was back in the hellscape of clouds and not sitting here on his ass, working 24/7 just to get paid enough to pay off his bills and give him almost two meals a day. His small excuse for a ventilator was hardly keeping him alive by itself. 

The air in the Aether was thin while the air on the ground was much thicker and heavier which caused Xisuma’s lungs problems. He had a hard time breathing without his small ventilator and had a tendency to pass out every 10 or so minutes without it, he had a hard time breathing with it in general. It was small, almost useless and basically broken, small cheep rubber tubes connected from the small ventilator box on his hip, up around his ears and to his nose. But he shouldn’t argue. It was all he could afford. He was a broke, sad and tired man. Living on what he could, barely hanging onto that small string of life.

“Error! Error! Program loading!” The broken computer spoke. Xisuma felt his eye twitch, wanting to grab the computer and chuck it out the window at the nearest person outside and blame them for all his life troubles. Instead, he took a deep breath and slammed his face on his desk. He earned a loud  _ thump  _ in return.

At this point, instead of the computer, he might as well throw himself out the window of the 7 story building. He was so done with life. He was ready to just simply end his life and not have to deal with all this bullshit, but of course, as an archangel, he’d just come back to life. His body had its own respawn-like-machine. It was strange and he never got a full explanation of it, all he knew was that when he died he’d wake up, alive, in his bed without any of his stuff except for his clothes and useless ventilator. That's it. 

A knock on his apartment door dragged the tired Xisuma out of his miserable thoughts. He sighed and got up. It was most likely his boss, here in person to probably fire him or yell at him. He wasn’t allowed into work because of how trashed he looked, always failing to try and put on a nice look. His boss just gave him what he needed for work and told him to work from home. When his boss needed to talk to him he’d simply email him or arrive at his apartment in person because Xisuma was far too poor to afford a phone or car, not like his life depended on one anyways. But on the other hand, Xisuma walked over to his door, closed his wings neatly on his back and opened the door. 

“Yes Jack, I understand that I need to get the program done but I-” Xisuma started but froze in place when he saw who was in front of him. Two royal guards in their usual flashy armor stood in front of the poor looking man. They showed no emotion which caused X to panic a little. Why on Concy were two royal guards of Redstellia here, at his doorstep, in a shitty town that was known for its shadiness and poor desperate people, in the town named Ghotellter, the ghost town of the poor. Xisuma tried putting on a smile but it looked more painful than nice.

“C-can I help you?” Xisuma asked, starting to feel more and more nervous by the second. With one quick motion, Xisuma found himself breathing into a cloth and being held down by the two guards. Within a few seconds, he saw darkness as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. The royal guards chloroformed you!? The hell!? And you were poor!?” False yelled. Xisuma laughed at her reaction. He nodded his head and kept his smile on.

“They thought I was going to attack them.” X explained, only laughing more at the reaction he got from False.

“Why!?” False yelled. Her yelling had caused some of the other Hermits in the other room to peak into the kitchen, all watching from the kitchen entrance at the scene that was going on before them. 

“Not everyone from Ghotellter are nice people. Especially me at the time, I had a tendency to… verbally attack people and freak out over nothing.” Xisuma chuckled nervously at that. 

“Nooooo. You? Attack people with bad words? Impossible.” Iskall said, causing the two to jump. 

“Ah. Are you all listening?” X asked. Doc crossed his arms. 

“We heard yelling and came to investigate.” Doc said. A Grian on Mumbo’s shoulders squeaked in confirmation. 

“Yeah! Now, what are we talking about?” Scar asked. False looked at Xisuma who nodded. 

“I’m… asking Xisuma about his x scar on his face. He’s telling me its story.” False replied. Ren stomped his foot. 

“Without us!? False! You know that we wanna know too!” Ren whined. The other Hermits agree with the dog hybrid while Doc’s look softened. The creeper hybrid looked at X with a soft knowing smile. Doc knew the story very well. He was a part of it after all. 

“Well then,” Doc said, walking up to the archangel’s side. The other Hermits shuffled into the room.

“Go one and continue, X.” Doc smiled up at Xisuma who smiled back. The two gave each other a warm, kind knowing look. X took a deep breath, turning to the others and continuing. 

“I was dragged out of my apartment and to the Redstone Palace…”

________________________

Xisuma was dragged through the halls of the redstone palace and into the throne room. Sometime during the hall dragging he had woken up. He was scared and confused but he didn’t fight, he mostly just accepted his fate of whatever thing that was gonna be thrown upon him. Whatever he had done, he was going to most likely die because of it, and trying to escape would also most likely lead to death as well so it's just useless. 

They entered the throne room. It was a large room lined with silver and red colors, some hints of gold. Before Xisuma could get a closer look at the room and the redstone kingdom banners he was thrown to the floor. He let out an “oof” as his back hit the ground. He groaned, rolling over and sitting on his knees. The first thing he noticed were the chains on his wrists, the next was that navy colored boots stood right in front of him as he looked from his wrists to the red carpeted floor. He eyed the boots for a minute before slowly looking up, his gaze meeting the one man he feared to ever have to speak to. 

Xisuma’s eyes widened and his wings huddled close to him on his back, so tight that they began to shake slightly. 

“Y-y-yo-your highness!” Xisuma accidentally yelled. He blushed in embarrassment and quickly looked to the floor. This caused the man above him to chuckle. 

“Leave us be, Preston, Vic.” The king spoke, you could practically hear the amused smile in his voice. 

“Are you sure, your highness?” One of the guards asked. Xisuma didn’t hear anything after that except for the closing of the large throne room doors. Currently, he was finding the red carpet under them more interesting than the tight shackles on his wrists or the fancy shoes in front of him. He must have looked ridiculous in front of the king in his old tattered blue long sleeve pj shirt, green ripped pj pants and old worn down socks that he considered shoes, his white feathers were a mess along with his dull brown curly hair where the tips of it shining a sandy blonde, most importantly his shy blue eyes that held small tints of purple and his overly tanned skin from being out in the sun way too long. He was a mess and if he’d known that he’d be meeting face to face with the king then he would have at least tried to clean up in his broken down shower, if it could even be called that.

“Xisuma Admin.” The king in front of him spoke his name carefully. Xisuma quickly looked up. Sure, he was terrified but this was the king, he needed to show him some respect even if it meant he was probably about to die. 

The king that stood before him was none other than Jordan Sparklez Redstone, king of the Redstellia kingdom. His skin was paler than Xisuma’s and his blue eyes were certainly much brighter, no scars were seen on his skin except for a small tiny one on his neck (but it looked to be from a cat). He wore a long royal red robe, the ends of the sleeves were dusted with white like snow, his white t-shirt collar was ripped, showing off a bit of his well defined chest, his pants were navy blue, a little saggy but still neat and tidy, and his tall boots were the same navy as well but with a long white stripe on the front, his hair was black along with his beard. The thing that stood out was the golden crown on his head that held a multitude of red ruby gemstones on it along with a few sapphire, emerald, yellow and blue diamonds on the crown to signify the peace bond between Redstellia and the other kingdoms nearby.

Xisuma gulped. So he was going to die like that? At the hands of a handsome king? Yes. Even though he was terrified he was glad that he got to be at least killed by a handsome guy, especially a king. Wait… Wait a minute….. Oh now he felt stupid. There was no sign of a weapon nearby AND there was no source of threat. The king in front of him looked happy, not just that but he remembered stories about how friendly the Redstellia king is. Not to mention the biggest thing he remembered that the king most likely also knew, which was that he couldn’t die. Well, he could die but just not permanently, he’d just respawn in bed. King Jordan chuckled as he watched X’s expression turn from one of horror to confusion and relief. 

“I’m not here to die…” Xisuma stated the obvious. The king chuckled at him and knelt down to him on his knee. X stared at the king while the king stared back.

“Yep! I figured that you’d come to that conclusion. I told my men to not scare you to the Nether and cuff you but it seems like they took extra precautions anyway.” The king pointed out. With that said, he took out a key from his royal robe and carefully grabbed onto X’s left arm. He unlocked the cuffs and let them fall to the floor. Jordan stood up and stepped back, allowing X some space as the archangel rubbed his wrists and shakily stood up. Jordan’s eyes widened as he noticed how tall the brunette in front of him was.

“Wow, your files said that you were tall but I didn’t think you were this tall.” Jordan stated in amazement which caused X to look away in embarrassment. Because he was an archangel that meant his height was taller than a normal human’s. He was 7 foot 4 inches while the king in front of him was only 6 foot. 

“I-I’m sorry.” X apologize. Jordan waved his hands. 

“No. No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you in any way. Just a short guy wishing for your height. I mean, to let ya in on a secret, I’m not 6 foot. My shoes are secretly high heels.” Jordan joked which caused X to let out an accidental snort. He quickly covered his mouth. Then the two of them giggled. 

“Anyways, you’re not here for laughs and giggles. Though, that would be nice. I actually have an offer for you.” Jordan said, his voice dropping to a more serious tone. Xisuma nodded.

“You’ve… heard of the warriors, right?” Jordan asked. Xisuma hummed, thinking. 

“A-A little bit. I know that-that they fight Alumas.” X answered. Jordan folded his arms behind his back. He turned and walked towards his throne. 

“Warriors are creatures, hybrids and humans that help the God of Dimensions with his work. They help stabilize dimensions, they kill off Alumas(or, as they’re called, ‘Soul Eaters’) and make sure that dimensions are in the right and stable enough to continue on.” Jordan explained. He sat down on his ruby throne and looked towards Xisuma. 

“I wanted to offer you a job as a Warrior. That is, if you think you’re qualified for the job.” Jordan offered. Xisuma’s jaw dropped. A Warrior!? Was he hearing his king correctly? Warriors were like-they’re like the military of the dimensional galaxy. Only certain creatures, hybrids and humans were chosen for the hard job, not to mention that it was incredibly hard to get a job as a Warrior in general. Like, there was a one in one million chance in getting the job. It was insane… But him? A warrior? 

“M-me?” Xisuma questioned, in disbelief of what Jordan was asking him. 

“Why yes. You are the only one here I’m speaking to, here. If you don’t want the job then you don't have to take-”

“I want it!” Xisuma yelled which shocked both him and the king in front of him. His face lit up in embarrassment. 

“I-I apologize for yelling. I’ll-I’ll take the job but…” Xisuma trailed off. But what? This was a dream job that every creature that had ever existed had ever wanted. Why was he so hesitant? Did he not want the job? No no. He wanted it, he knew that the pay would be fantastic. He’d be able to finally move out of his hell of a town and finally move someplace nicer. He would be able to finally quit his job of hell. Why did-but why did it feel like there was a catch? Like something was off about it? Jordan seemed to read what he was thinking. 

“You probably know.” Jordan spoke. Xisuma looked up at him, his eyes reading “Yes but what?”. The king sighed and sat up a bit more. 

“There’s… a mission that we’ll need to send you on. I know that it's too soon to send you on one but we’ll give you as much training as we can give you within 2 weeks.” Jordan explained. 

“2 weeks!?” Xisuma was shocked. Was he dreaming? He must be. This can’t be. Warriors, as far as he knew, were sent on dimensional missions after 7 months of becoming a Warrior, but they were sending him on one in 2 weeks!? It didn’t make any sense. This can’t be. He-... Jordan raised his hand. 

“Let me finish Xisuma.” Xisuma gulped, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. The archangel nodded and the king continued. 

“The reason why we only have 2 weeks is, the dimension is in desperate need of help and we’ve been trying everything to help it out and fix it but nothing seems to help or work. The dimension itself has 3 weeks left to live, after that we have to… kill it. It's a HermitCraft dimension and you seem to be the only one that fits the bill that would be able to fix this dimension.” Jordan finished. X looked more confused. 

“HermitCraft dimension? What does that have to do with me?” Xisuma asked. Jordan frowned which caused X’s anxiety to spike a bit. Did he just say something wrong? No, no. Calm down, X. The Redstone king thought for a minute before responding with,

“Maybe it would be best if I sent you over to King Sapphire to speak more of this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got distracted by things and lost a bit of motivation. Hope you enjoyed! And thank you for the comments and kudos!


End file.
